


New Developments

by happyeverafter72



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: As Holmes is recovering from his dog bite, the relationship between him and Victor Trever develops.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Series: Young Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182746
Kudos: 6





	New Developments

Holmes had almost fully recovered from the injury to his ankle inflicted by Victor’s dog. The time spent forced to stay abed had been tiresome, but visits from Victor had certainly helped to ease the boredom. The two young men had grown very close over the week of Holmes’s confinement, finding that they had many things in common. Mutual attraction had also grown strong, although each sought to conceal this fact from the other. 

One evening, they were reclined together on Holmes’s small bed. Conversation between them was easy. They had shared some food that Victor had been permitted to bring up from the dining hall. 

“Thank you for this, Victor,” Holmes said. “You’ve been a wonderful companion while I’ve been convalescing.” 

Victor smiled. “It was the least I could do after my dog so unforgivably molested you.” 

They both laughed at that. Victor patted Holmes’s thigh affectionately, then he froze. After searching Holmes’s eyes for a long moment, he leaned in and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“Sherlock, is this okay?” he asked after he pulled away. 

“Yes, Victor,” Holmes replied. He leaned in for more kisses, murmuring, “Yes, yes, yes,” between the touches of their lips. 

When they pulled back, Holmes said, “I’m afraid I have no experience in these things, Victor.” 

Victor smiled. “It’s okay, Sherlock. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Holmes smiled back. “In that case, I would like to hold you and kiss you for a while longer.”


End file.
